Malinterpretaciones
by LaLechugaLoca
Summary: Seras escuchará una "extraña" conversación entre la Sir y el mercenario. ¿Qué pueden tramar entre los dos...que la incluya también a ella? ¡Y Walter le dice que es normal! Imágenes bochornosas pasan por la cabeza de la confundida draculina. Oneshot


**Nota de la autora: **Me quedé dormida para mi clase, así que salió esto. Sinceramente no es algo muy coherente xD pero ya filo.

Respecto a las historias sin terminar, cualquier información que tenga la dejaré por escrito en mi perfil, allí pueden ver cuáles serán las próximas actualizaciones, las fechas promedio, si es que estoy pasando por un bloqueo temporal o si es que me fui a hacer otras cosas xD Ya sabes, cualquier duda me pueden enviar un PM ;) Saludos!

_(Diálogos en cursiva y centrados son los pensamientos de Seras)_

* * *

**Malinterpretaciones**

**-...-**

—Walter, ¿Has visto a Pip?

—Creo que la señorita lo necesitaba, debe estar en su oficina.

—Está bien, ¡Gracias!

La pequeña rubia se fue caminando por los pasillos mientras pensaba qué podría necesitar hablar la Sir con el capitán. Por lo general cuando se hablaba de misiones, estaban todos presentes.

Cuando pasó por afuera de la oficina, alcanzó a oír algo, la Sir estaba hablando con la voz inusualmente baja, pero no para sus sentidos vampíricos. Sabía que estaba mal escuchar detrás de las puertas, pero lo que escuchó la dejó helada…

—…Es mi primera vez…

—Es lo que sospeché. Pero, ¿Por qué quiere hacerlo conmigo?

_(¿Qué querrá hacer la Sir con Pip? Y dijo que era su primera vez...no pueden estar hablando de...)_

—Estoy segura de que quiero hacer esto. Y me han dicho que tú tienes mucha experiencia.

—Exageran. Pero sí, lo he hecho bastantes veces.

— ¿Muchas?

—A decir verdad, sí. Ser un mercenario tiene sus ventajas, he recorrido casi todo el mundo.

—Ya veo. Entonces, eres el hombre perfecto para mí, Bernadotte. Está demás decirte que esto queda entre nosotros, ¿Verdad?

_(¿El hombre perfecto? ¡Pero qué diablos! ¿Para qué? No podría estar hablando en serio...)_

—Por supuesto. ¿Teme que Walter se entere?

—Walter me entiende, a fin de cuentas ya soy una mujer y sé cuidarme por mí misma. Pero ya sabes, hacer este tipo de cosas sola no es lo mismo. Es una experiencia que se debe compartir.

—Exactamente Sir, en eso pensamos igual.

—¿Lo has hecho con muchas personas diferentes?

—¡Con un montón!

_(¡Maldito pervertido! Ella lo sabía, pero nunca se esperó esto de parte de su jefa)_

—Umh, ya veo. Lo importante es que Alucard no se entere de esto, ¿Entendido?

—Eso será difícil.

—Pero no imposible. Lo enviaré a una misión de reconocimiento, así estará ocupado la mayor parte de la noche.

— ¿Por qué no quieres que se entere?

—Ya sabes lo celoso que puede llegar a ser. Si se entera, seguramente será él quien quiera hacerlo conmigo. Y definitivamente no voy a hacer eso.

_(Oh santo Dios, esto no puede estar pasando...)_

— ¿Por qué?

—¡Porque es un vampiro! ¿Sabes lo que pasaría si la gente se enterara?

—Comprendo, pero no tienen por qué enterarse.

—Lo sé, pero no puedo correr ese riesgo. Además, hacerlo con él sería el equivalente a darle demasiada confianza sobre mi persona. Ya es bastante con la que se toma por sí solo.

—Entiendo perfectamente. Entonces lo dejamos entre nosotros.

—Sí…también estaba pensando en Seras…

_(¿¡__QUÉ__!?)_

—¿En mi Mignonette?...digo, ¿En la oficial Victoria?

—No es necesario que disimules, capitán. Ya sé lo que sientes por ella, por lo mismo, ¿Nunca se lo has propuesto?

—Yo…este…lo he intentado, pero no sé cómo se lo tomaría. Seguramente pensará que es una oportunidad para aprovecharme de ella.

—Ya veo. Pero si yo le digo que se nos una, no tendrá problemas.

—¿Eso crees?

—Por supuesto. Soy el maestro de su maestro, y su jefa. Además, esto no le va a hacer daño. Será gratificante para los tres.

(La chica se dio de golpes con la cabeza contra la pared, mordiéndose el dedo para no dejar salir el grito de sorpresa que amenazó con salir de sus labios al escuchar la tan "extraña" conversación)

—Exactamente.

—Bien. Te espero en mi habitación mañana por la noche, yo misma voy a hablar con Seras más tarde. Puedes retirarte.

La rubia saltó fuera de su cuerpo cuando sintió las botas del mercenario moverse al interior de la oficina, rápidamente echó a correr en la dirección contraria, a la parte baja. No podía creer lo que había escuchado.

—¡Walteeeeer! –gritó entrando corriendo en la cocina y gimoteando.

El viejo mayordomo se dio la vuelta y la miró serenamente, seguramente se trataba del capitán otra vez y sus "acosos sexuales".

—¿Dígame señorita Victoria?

—Walter, la Sir con Pip van a hacer algo…bochornoso, y quieren incluirme en ello –dijo temblando y sin dejar de gimotear. Venía sonrosada a más no poder.

—Oh, pero qué suerte tiene usted señorita Victoria –dijo él algo sorprendido–. Pero no veo porqué llama bochornoso a algo tan normal.

—¿C…co...cómo? ¿T...tú ya lo sabías?

—Por supuesto, es difícil que ella pueda ocultarme algo así, la conozco desde que nació –respondió él dándole un guiño.

—Y…y… ¿No dices nada?

—Está en todo su derecho, no veo qué tiene de malo. Además ya es grande para hacer ese tipo de cosas, me extraña que no haya querido hacerlo antes, debe ser porque estaba sola. En fin, me alegro de que haya aparecido alguien para eso, aunque no imaginé que sería uno de los soldados...Pero si la quieren incluir, debería aceptar. Será un gran momento, le aseguro que no lo va a olvidar tan fácilmente.

—P...pe...pero ¡WALTER!

—Estoy seguro de que usted aún no lo ha hecho, por eso esa reacción. De cierta forma la envidio, señorita. Pero yo ya estoy viejo para esas cosas.

—O...o sea, que tú… ¿También…?

—¡Pero claro! Cuando era más joven lo hice innumerables veces. Algunas con Sir Arthur, y otras veces con Alucard; aunque a él no le gustaba mucho hacerlo.

—¡Iuhhgh!

—¿Se siente bien señorita Victoria? Está un poco verde.

—No, no…

—En fin, no deje pasar ésta oportunidad; es más, si se comportan bien y a la Sir le gusta la experiencia, posiblemente se repita más veces. Eso sería algo bueno, a fin de cuentas, todos necesitan una vía de escape de este trabajo agotador.

Seras sentía que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar, la imagen de su Maestro y Walter haciendo..."eso" cuando jóvenes, era perturbadora. Y ahora Pip lo haría con la Sir, ¡Y con ella!

—Me atrevo a suponer que Alucard no lo sabe. Él no aceptaría que Sir Integra haya escogido a otro hombre en su defecto, menos al capitán de guardia. Así que, guarde silencio frente a su Maestro.

_(¡En ésta casa están todos locos!)_

* * *

—Victoria, esto es muy importante para mí. Es la primera vez que lo hago, y me atrevo a suponer que la tuya también. Bernadotte ya lo ha hecho muchas veces, así que no hay problema. Trata de relajarte y disfrútalo, cosas así no se repiten a menudo. Y ni una palabra de esto a tu maestro, ¿Entendido?

—S…sí –Seras estaba tan roja como un tomate, las mejillas le ardían, pero no podía desobedecer a su jefa. _¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Ella quería que se les uniera en…en… ¡Eso! ¡Y con el capitán!_

—Te espero aquí mañana por la noche, trae ropa cómoda.

_(Oh Dios, ¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?!)_

_._

_(Su jefa nunca había mencionado «eso», pero ella ya lo sabía, la había escuchado hablar con Pip. Seguramente le habló a ella en clave para evitar que su Maestro leyera su mente. ¡Pero ella ya lo sabía! Tenía sentimientos encontrados, por una parte, no dejó de molestarle el hecho de que el mercenario pensara en otra mujer aparte de ella...espera...¡No, no! Ella no podía estar celosa, de ninguna manera. Por otra parte, ¡Era su jefa! Nunca, nunca se lo esperó de Sir Integra. ¡Ay! Si su Maestro se enterara, Pip sería hombre muerto, y ella estaría condenada...)_

—¡MAAASTEEER! No vayas, no me dejes sola –dijo abrazándole las piernas al vampiro de rojo.

—¡Pero qué es lo que te pasa! –respondió éste tratando de quitársela como si fuera un molesto bicho.

—Yo…usted no sabe. La Sir, con el capitán…¡MASTEEEER! –y seguía gimoteando, apretándole las rodillas hasta hacerle temer por sus huesos.

—¡Qué demonios te pasa chica policía! ¿Estuviste bebiendo sangre descompuesta?

—Nooo. Ellos dos, ellos…

—¿Ellos qué?

Pero recordó que no podía decirle nada, su jefa la mataría.

—¿Y?...No tengo tiempo para tus niñerías ahora chica policía, tengo que ir a una misión. Procura cuidar bien de Integra mientras no esté, ¿De acuerdo?

—S…si _(Si él supiera qué tipo de «cuidados» necesitaba su jefa)_

* * *

—¿Estas lista Seras? –dijo el capitán dándole una mirada radiante cuando se encontraron fuera de la puerta a las habitaciones de la Hellsing.

_(¿Por qué iba vestido tan diferente? Tenía que admitir que se veía bien; las botas, los vaqueros anchos y la camiseta oscura. No parecía un soldado, o un mercenario)_

Ella asintió con la cabeza sin dejar de sonrojarse.

—Pero, ¿Por qué estas nerviosa? ¡Esto va a ser genial! Nunca pensé que a la jefa le gustara hacer este tipo de cosas, yo tenía pensado invitarte a ti algún día, pero tampoco estaba seguro de tu respuesta. Pero ella dijo que te encantaría. ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

Negó con la cabeza poniéndose más roja de lo realmente posible, sentía como si la cara le fuese a explotar de un momento a otro.

—Me lo imaginaba. Eh, pero no te sonrojes así, a todos nos pasa alguna vez. Veras que te va a encantar.

Seras iba a protestar cuando la puerta se abrió e Integra les dijo que pasaran.

Lo que vio la dejó atónita, la Sir abandonó su traje y llevaba unos jeans ajustados y camiseta negra con un símbolo extraño en ella… era… ¿El logo de una banda de rock? La miró expectante desde detrás de sus gafas, los ojos azules brillando extrañamente.

—Seras, ¿Te gusta AC/DC?

—¿Ah?...Este, pues sí. Es una de mis bandas preferidas.

—¡Genial! Pues arregla tus cosas porque nos vamos a su concierto.

_¡¿CONCIERTO?!_ La draculina sintió que se caía de espaldas.

* * *

**P.D**: Sé que Seras es la inocente de la historia y todo, pero...¡A todos nos pasa alguna vez! Es terrible que te malinterpreten, o que tú malinterpretes algo que escuchas a medias xD

Podría haber hecho esto al revés, o sea, que Pip fuera quien la escuchara...pero bueno, ya fue.

Bueno, imaginé que Integra también debe tener ganas de vez en cuando de asistir a algún concierto, y la creí del tipo de chica que escucharía rock, ni idea si va con ella o no, pero es una mujer de agallas, así que...¿Por qué no? Ir a un concierto solo es un poco fome, por eso es que le pide a Pip que la acompañe, por tener "más experiencia". Pobre Seras, tanta junta con Pip la harán una mal pensada :/

**Pd2:** ¡Yo estaría feliz de acompañar a esos dos! n.n (Al concierto, conste)


End file.
